Hunger Games
Hunger Games Description The Hunger Games is a competition where 24 children between the ages of 12 and 18 are chosen from the 12 Districts of Panem and they are sent to the Capitol where they will train for a week, then they will be sent to an outdoor arena to fight to the death, until one is left standing and all other 23 are dead. Mentoring Mentoring is where the last male and female victors from a District get to teach the current tributes everything they know about surviving the Hunger Games. It is their job to tell them everything they know about the Games, how to survive, and to sign on sponsors. Tribute Token A tribute token is a small object that cannot be used as a weapon. Tributes are allowed to bring one token into the arena to remind them of their home. The token cannot be used as a weapon and it can't be very big. Sponsorship Sponsorship is when a citizen of Panem decides that they would like to help a tribute who they think is going to win the Games. They ask the tributes mentor to sponsor them and if they sign them on then they give money to the mentor. The mentor uses the money to send gifts to the tribute when they feel that they could use something. Cornucopia The Cornucopia is a large golden horn, usually in the center of the arena. All 24 tributes are placed around it. The Cornucopia is where all the supplies are. This is also where the first and main bloodbath happens in the Games. This is also the place where most tributes die. Before the Games have started, the Gamemakers place all sorts of supplies inside of the Cornucopia and sometimes all around it. There can be weapons, food, water, backpacks, etc. Bloodbath A bloodbath is when there are multiple tributes in the same place and there are lots of deaths. Each year there is a bloodbath at the Cornucopia because all 24 tributes are there and everyone is drawn in by the bounty in the mouth of the Cornucopia. Feast A feast is sometimes called during the Games when the Capitol citizens are getting a little bored and there is nothing exciting happening. Various things can happen during a feast. They could supply you with food or something you desire so that they draw you in and cause another bloodbath. Quarter Quell A Quarter Quell happens every 25 years. There is a special twist that is chosen from a small box that was made before the Hunger Games were established. There have been 3 Quarter Quells ever. The 25th Hunger Games and first Quarter Quell, had every citizen in the District vote for who they wanted in the Games. This was to show that it was the Districts uprisings that caused the Hunger Games. The 50th Hunger Games and second Quarter Quell, had double the amount of tributes. Meaning that there were 4 tributes reaped from each District. This was to show that for every Capitol person that died in the rebellion, two rebels died. Haymitch Abernathy from District 12 won these Games. And the last Quarter Quell and last official Hunger Games, the 75th Hunger Games and the third Quarter Quell. The tributes were reaped from all the living past victors. This was to show that even the strongest cannot defeat the Capitol. The Games *9th Hunger Games *24th Hunger Games *25th Hunger Games *28th Hunger Games *31st Hunger Games *36th Hunger Games *39th Hunger Games *41st Hunger Games *45th Hunger Games *50th Hunger Games *51st Hunger Games *52nd Hunger Games *53rd Hunger Games *55th Hunger Games *57th Hunger Games *62nd Hunger Games *66th Hunger Games *67th Hunger Games *68th Hunger Games *70th Hunger Games *71st Hunger Games *74th Hunger Games *75th Hunger Games Unknown Games *There was a year when the only weapon in the arena were maces and the tributes had to bludgeon each other to death. *There was a Games that the Capitol citizens found boring because most tributes froze to death. *There was one year where a tribute dropped her token, a small ball made of wood, before the gong sounded and the mines blew her up. *There was a Games where the District 12 stylists made the tributes naked and covered in coal dust. *There was a year when the victor of the Games recieved a 3 as a training score. Terrains The terrain is what climate the arena is in. *Jungle *Tundra *Desert *Forest *Beach *Wheat Field *Meadow *Mountain *Volcano *Cliff *Rocky Category:Hunger Games